Orange Eyes and Ginger Wings
by ShardsandAshes
Summary: He had orange eyes, ginger fur, and the heart of a lion. Hermione and Minerva say goodbye to Crookshanks.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This drabble is AU and takes place a number of years after the Final Battle. Hermione and Minerva are married. Hermione is a professor, and Minerva is the headmistress. I may have changed canon in that Minerva can talk to cats in her cat form. Also, this drabble comes with a tissue warning for the death of a familiar.**

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Minerva said when she had shifted from her cat form back to her human form. "Poppy has done all she can do. Even St. Mungo's veterinarian can't help him now." She paused and steadied her voice. She knew what Hermione's familiar had told her would be hard for her wife to hear. "Crookshanks loves you. He adores you. His devotion to you is as great as Fawkes' devotion was to Albus. Crookshanks is simply tired. He's so very tired, and he wants to rest. But he's still hanging on because he knows that you don't want to let him go. Crookshanks' body is worn out, and only his love for you is keeping him here."

Hermione stifled a sob, leaning against Minerva as her wife stroked her hair. She cradled Crookshanks closer, so close that she could feel his weak purr vibrate against her chest. She stroked his fur, faded now from its original brilliant ginger but still just as soft under her fingertips. With gentle fingers, she lifted Crookshanks' face up so she could meet his orange eyes. Those weary, trusting eyes told her more eloquently than words that Minerva had spoken the truth.

"I don't want him to die." The words were a whisper against Minerva's shoulder as tears dampened her robe. "He's been with me from the beginning."

Minerva drew her wife closer. "I know. He knows. And that's why he won't let go until you give him permission. He still has a bit of Kneazle magic left, and he is using it to keep himself alive." She swallowed around a lump in her own throat. Minerva had gotten fond of Hermione's familiar as well, fond enough to allow him to be the ring bearer in their wedding ceremony. Crookshanks had been surprisingly agreeable to the arrangement.

"Do you think there is a special place beyond the Veil for familiars?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure there is," Minerva said, tenderly petting the ginger cat. "I know that Harry hasn't forgotten his beloved Hedwig. I have no doubt that Hedwig is safe and happy and waiting for the day, many years from now, when Harry will call for her, and she will never be parted from him again." Minerva's next words were a whisper. "Crookshanks will wait for you there too, Hermione. But you have to let him go. This is the last gift you can give him."

For many moments, Hermione said nothing. Minerva sat silently watching as her wife fed Crookshanks his favorite treat and tucked him into his favorite blanket, casting an extra warming charm to make sure her frail, faithful friend would not be cold. She held him close.

"It's okay now, Crookshanks. I love you. Thank you for loving me." She held his face in her hands, stroking behind his ears in the way that he loved. "You can let go."

The night passed in silence save for a barely audible purr. And as the sun rose over Hogwarts, Crookshanks purred one last time and crossed the Veil.

They buried Crookshanks in his favorite napping spot, beneath the tree where Hermione and Minerva had shared their first kiss and where they had been married. There, they both wept for him. Hermione made a small plaque to mark his grave.

"Crookshanks, beloved friend, devoted familiar, faithful to the end. To the side of the angels go…angels with four legs, orange eyes, and ginger wings."

Hermione left a bouquet of wildflowers and catnip there. As she and Minerva were turning to go, they were startled by a sound.

It could have been thunder. But the sky was clear, and there were no clouds.

Through their tears, they smiled. It sounded like a very familiar rumbling purr.


End file.
